


Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius

by Thaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque sólo hay un lugar en el mundo donde pueda permitirse ser fuerte, donde pueda permitirse ignorar al miedo. Donde pueda permitirse tener valor. Porque, en el fondo, lo echa de menos. Especialmente hoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Este es el último fanfic que escribí para el fandom de Harry Potter; previamente llevaba MUCHO tiempo sin tocarlo. A veces lo echo de menos. A veces quiero volver. Por eso éste pequeño trocito que escribí el día 3 de noviembre (como regalo de cumpleaños simbólico a Sirius Black). Jamás he posteado en esta página y (creed que estoy sufriendo para hacerlo), así que, qué mejor forma de estrenarme que con mi fandom. El primero, seguramente el último. A veces creo que el único. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos los que os toméis un momento para leer esto!

El sonido de la persistente lluvia inglesa repicando contra los cristales llega ahogado por las ostentosas cortinas de terciopelo que cubren las ventanas. Tumbado en una cama, con los ojos cerrados y su fino cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente con desenfado, yace un niño que se ha hecho hombre antes de tiempo, antes de su hora. Un niño de diecisiete años que carga con el peso de los pecados innombrables que ha cometido, que va a cometer. Un niño que, cuando siente el mordisco del miedo atenazándole un alma más negra que su propio nombre, busca refugio en el único lugar donde aún puede permitirse flaquear.  
  
Pero es también, entre esas paredes de un rabioso color rojo que desentona ostentosamente con el cromatismo sobrio del resto del hogar, donde puede encontrar fuerzas para continuar el camino que ha decidido seguir. No ha tenido claro jamás cuándo sus pasos abandonaron el legado designado, cuándo dejó de sentir que esa causa era la suya (si es que alguna vez lo había sido); cuándo sus pensamientos pasaron a ser traición.  
  
Sin lugar a dudas, ocurrió en ese cuarto. En la lúgubre oscuridad de un dormitorio vedado, en el olvido de los que se han ido y dejan claro a diario que no van a volver.  
  
Es ahí dentro que ha encontrado el valor.  
  
Un valor ávido de justicia que no cree que le pertenezca por derecho.  
  
Si se permite renunciar a la bendición de olvidarse de sí mismo durante unos instantes y se fuerza a abrir los ojos, puede ver numerosas fotografías muggles de mujeres ligeras de ropa. Su mirada gris vaga de unas a otras mientras en sus finos labios toma forma una sutil sonrisa a medio camino entre la diversión y la amargura, entre la resignación y el olvido.  
  
Y a pesar de que todo su instinto de supervivencia ha sido puesto a prueba para interpretar una amenaza entre los acontecimientos más inofensivos, su corazón no cambia el ritmo cuando el elfo doméstico de la familia aparece en el dormitorio con un sonido similar al restallido de un látigo. Entre esas cuatro paredes nada, ni siquiera sus pensamientos e intenciones, pueden hacerle daño.  
  
—La cena está lista, amo. La ama pide que baje a cenar –el elfo doméstico tiembla, tal vez de forma inconsciente, de la misma forma en que lleva temblando desde que le ordenó acompañar al Señor Tenebroso y después regresar a casa.  
  
El muchacho asiente con la cabeza, y sin más dilación el sirviente desaparece de nuevo.  
  
Regulus Black se permite cerrar los ojos de nuevo, respirando profundo durante un segundo en el que casi puede sentir la esencia de su hermano emanando desde cada rincón de su antiguo dormitorio. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, dejando huir el aire mientras se levanta de la cama, y se acerca a la puerta.  
  
Con una mano en el pomo, la cabeza gacha y el pelo negro cubriéndole los ojos, se prepara para dejar atrás el valor que siente ahí dentro, la sensación de que es el único lugar seguro en el mundo.  
  
Sonríe, como cuando era un niño, aunque no dure más que dos segundos. En voz bajita, deseando que sea un secreto que jamás salga de ese cuarto, susurra:  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Sirius.


End file.
